A never ending ocean
by Wolvesimmortalspirit
Summary: Okami my own char. is new at the school and her first day she meets a mysterious boy why dose she care so much for someone she dosen't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**A never ending ocean**

I opened my eyes, a soft breeze blew gently through my window it smelled like the ocean a warm comforting place.I wished I could stayed there and just dream but then my alarm set ! Beep! Beep! I slammed down my hand on the snooze button and sat up."Okami!Come on honey,It's your first day of school!"My mom shouted all the way from downstairs.I pulled on a navy blue shirt and some old blue jeans.I had all my books and stuff ready but school itself was the fun part.

I walked all the way to school thinking of how miserable I would be and how much I was made of at my old school but it was mostly of my name,Okami.I adjusted my backpack and countinued to walk all the way thinking of how the day would turn out and how I should have stayed in bed.

I walked up the school steps kids were rushing and talking.A sign on the door said:

**Swim Team Tryouts**

**First period Report to gym**

**Swim suits are supplied if needed.**

**-Coach Cid**

I began to have a feeling today wouldn't be so bad any way swimming was the only thing I was really good at since I can't draw without being harrased about them.I walked into my first period class room 102.I walked up to my teacher a plate on his desk said Proffesor Merlin.I had a bad feeling because he had on a lab coat with a wizard hat."Um.. I'm Okami."I could hear snickers in the back ground saying "She's the new girl." He looked up at me and I gulped down hard because he stared at me as if trying to determine to put me in the good kid or smarty pants group.

He must have chosen the good kid group because he made me sit in the very front which made it even more by the way he made me sit where everyone can see you he couldn't care any a strange boy with long silver hair entered the all came quite when he entered.I looked around no one said a thing until he went and sat down at the far back by the window and stared out the window I couldn't help but feel made them be so quite and why did he sit all by his self and stare out the window like....like a soon the bell rang and class begun my thoughts swimming with curiousity.


	2. Chapter 2

A never ending ocean

Our proffesor began mixing liquids all together I couldn't help but but look back at that boy but as soon as I looked back our eyes met.I'll be honest it scared the crap out of me because they were just so greenish blue it really caught me off soon as I saw them I turned my focus on our proffesor my heart thumped like crazy I soon realized the bell for tryouts would ring soon I couldn't help but tap my foot as soon as I was gonna raise my hand and ask about it the entercome came on and clearly said "**All students wishing to join the swim team report to the gym."** I'll be so surprised if the person on the entercome was a guy I'll say that our proffesor stood up."All those going bring me your notebooks to sign it as a hall pass."Me and another person stood up I only knew that because I heard the chair slid.I let him sign it until I noticed the guy with the silver hair stood up to."Ah I'm not surprised."His eyes sparked as he said it.I shook my head and rushed out of the room just ready to get so far ahead of him I wouldn't seem him even leave.

After I arrived at the gym I saw a girl with semi-curly hair in a orange swim suit tucking her hair into a hair smiled and waved me over.I saw a girl with short hair kinda white sitting to she didn't say or really do anything also a couple of guys but they all were talking in a little group.I walked and sat over by her."Your new aren't you."That caught me by surprise abit."You can tell."I felt hot and red she just smiled and laughed I was pretty confused that she would laugh at that sorta thing."No I'm Olette I'm supposed to know these kind of can talk more after you get dressed ok."I walked off and slapped my bags on the locker bench I opened up and was surprised at what I found.A note said "**I knew ahead of time about the swim meet you should really read the school's website=)-Mom**"I couldn't help but mom always knew things before I did and I couldn't help but laugh then I felt embarrased my swimsuit was a old pink one with stupid little kiddy drawings.I opened up the package with the note taped on and ripped it off expecting to see my old swimsuit but instead I saw a soft blue swimsuit in my size I gasped at how beautiful it was I grabed the note and noticed at the bottom it said "**P.s I bought you another swimsuit your old one was just to small and ripped.**"My mom scared me sometimes of how much she thought ahead we were planning to get me another swimsuit after school but she couldn't wait I guess.

After I slipped on the swimsuit I walked out my bushy brown hair wouldn't fit in a hair cap so I swam without one actually Olette was the only one who wore a hair cap so no really cared if I wore one or not.I sat down by her and she smiled at my swim suit."That's a nice swimsuit um..What did you say ypur name was again?"She asked me after fixing her hair cap."Oh I didn't my name's thanks my mom gave it to me as a surprise."I laughed toward the end of surprise abit."Cool well I'll fill you in the fastest swimmers stay in so you have to move fast but long to or you fall do-"Before she finished a loud whistle blew.I looked a man with a pair of jeans and white shirt with a whistle in his mouth walked in."Ok welcome and good day Im coach know the drill all of you at the pool's edge get back it's time for the speed portion."I looked at Olette she pulled me back and we waited for Sid walked through the row and stopped at the white haired girl and said "You.."She walked toward the edge of the called some guy with blondish him everyone said "Go Demyx!" and "Teach them a lesson!" It was when he got to me I froze "And you." I nearly fell over into the pool when I was faced with it but I kept it together."Now ready set.."Then he blew the whistle and I jumped into the water.


End file.
